Percy Jackson Contest
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Make your own OC for Brigit Xavier and the Quest for the Enchanted Heriloom
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!

Okay, hey y'all! I am holding a competition! If your character is interesting enough they will be featured in Brigit Xavier and the Quest for the Enchanted Heirloom. It is for Percy Jackson so I hope y'all have good ideas. I am looking for 10 winners!

Many shall enter few will win see rules for details. If losing do not be a bad sport and complain to me. I choose the ones that stand out to me and there for that is what I pick. If your character is a child of the big three they will most likely not make it in though those people are still welcome. Please PM or review me your profile. PM me is you have any questions. It may take a while for this to close but I will announce the winners in a result chapter. I encourage creativity on everyone's part.

No roman demigods welcome please keep that in mind. No Norse or Egyptians welcome either and no modification of the profile. If you do not have something for the piece simply say none or leave it blank. No cuss words allowed. I am looking for females a little more than males but either is welcome. If you choose Percy Jackson you either be part of a giant love feud or have the chance redo your love interest.

I love small text! Anyway here is the profile, fill it out, if you are not clear read the small text above!

Name (First, middle [optional], last):

Gender:

Age (preferably 13-17):

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles):

Athletic:

Height:

Weight:

Lower body strength:

Upper body strength:

Mortal parent:

Godly parent:

Mortal siblings:

Clothes at camp:

Clothes at home:

Formal:

Best friend (Only one allowed):

Friends:

Enemies:

Arch-enemy:

Love interest:

Heritage (mother's side or father's side):

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now):

Favorite food(s):

Favorite drink(s):

Favorite color:

Favorite song:

Favorite song artist:

Quirks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws:

Good Traits:

Fatal Flaw:

Personality:

Morning glory or night owl:

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.):

Weapon:

Other interesting things:

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!):

My character (Brigit)

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Brigit Jade Xavier

Gender: female

Age (preferably 13-17): 15

Hair color: strawberry blonde

Hair style: slightly wavy, always in a ponytail but on little bit hangs in her left eye

Eye color: dark blue

Skin color: pale-olive

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): freckles, ears pierced scar between her shoulder blades where a sword slashed and almost killed her

Athletic: definitely

Height: at age fifteen 5'4''

Weight: at age fifteen 120 lbs.

Lower body strength: very strong lower body strength comes from walking long distances

Upper body strength: she lacks a lot of upper body strength

Mortal parent: Kelli Xavier

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal siblings: none

Clothes at camp: camp T-shirt, jeans or shorts, leather boots

Clothes at home: tank top, jeans or shorts, leather boots

Formal: blue dress

Best friend (Only one allowed): Skylar Lark

Friends: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson (though Brigit doesn't see eye to eye with him) Skylar Lark

Enemies: Piper McClain, Clarisse De Rue, Jason Grace

Arch-enemy: Piper McClain

Love interest: Leo Valdez

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Italian, French, English, Spanish,

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): Italian

Favorite food(s): pizza, pasta

Favorite drink(s): cranberry juice

Favorite color: pink-purple

Favorite song(s): Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift, Story of Us by Taylor Swift, Haunted by Taylor Swift

Favorite song artist: Taylor Swift

Quirks: you'll see

Likes: music, singing, dancing, sun burning people (because she can)

Dislikes: Chinese food, goats, tacos, heavily tattooed people, being muddy or dirty

Flaws: self-conscious, over-protective, too ready to fight, easy to make angry,

Good Traits: brave, friendly, kind,

Fatal Flaw: would die to save her friends

Personaltiy: You'll see

Morning glory or night owl: night owl

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): Dyslexic, claustrophobic

Weapon: bow and arrow,

Other interesting things: can sooth people by singing, can walk long distances, can hit a moving target with her eyes closed with her bow, can play any instrument,

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): OH YEAH!


	2. Skylar Lark's Profile

Skylar Lark's profile:

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Skylar Eden Lark

Gender: female

Age (preferably 13-17): 15

Hair color: platinum blond with purple and green streaks

Hair style: boy short

Eye color: Amber

Skin color: tan

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): pierced ears

Athletic: sort of

Height: at age fifteen 5'9''

Weight: at age fifteen 126 lbs.

Lower body strength: not a lot of lower strength

Upper body strength: fair

Mortal parent: Jeff Lark

Godly parent: Hecate

Mortal siblings: step Sister Aunica Lark

Clothes at camp: camp T-shirt, jeans, sandals

Clothes at home: turquoise t-shirt, jeans sandals

Formal: long black dress

Best friend (Only one allowed): Brigit Xavier

Friends: Brigit Xavier, Gleeson Hedge (long story)

Enemies: Percy Jackson, Clarisse De Rue, Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll

Arch-enemy: Clarisse De Rue

Love interest: Conner Stoll (Even though she hates him she likes him too)

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Japanese, Irish, Scottish

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): Scottish

Favorite food(s): cheese (Gouda)

Favorite drink(s): water

Favorite color: black

Favorite song: Too Good to be true by… (I'm not sure), Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

Favorite song artist: Tim McGraw, Carrie Underwood

Quirks: scratched her nose when nervous, has a tendency to get angry really easily

Likes: soup, music, mixed martial arts, art

Dislikes: people who martial arts are boring, sharp axes,

Morning glory or night owl: Morning glory

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): Dyslexic, ADHD

Weapon: Long sword and magic tricks

Other interesting things: Skylar is not good at making friends, she likes Gleeson Hedge because he the blood and guts type, she dislikes Percy because he threw her in the ocean

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): sort of, can play guitar and sing


	3. The Results!

**So, I'm closing the contest and the first chapter shall be up shortly. If you're OC is not mentioned in the first chapter than it will be mentioned in the next few. **

**If you really want to know why I didn't or did pick your OC feel free to PM me.**

**Winner One:**

**Storm229 entering with OC Charlotte Sawyer Riley. Here is Charlotte's profile:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Charlotte Sawyer Riley

Gender: Female

Age (preferably 13-17): 15

Hair color: Chocolate brown

Hair style: Wavy hair that reaches about mid-back and is usually either let down or in a side braid if she has time.

Eye color: Piercing icy blue

Skin color: Mildly tanned, but not too much.

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): She has pierced her ears.

Athletic: Charlotte's pretty athletic, though probably not as good as the Hermes or Demeter cabin.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 125 lbs

Lower body strength: Charlotte has a lot of lean muscle in her thighs and lower legs from sprinting and running long distance a lot.

Upper body strength: She has a pretty strong upper body, but is lacking in power compared to most built guys.

Mortal parent: Father named Derek Riley, step-mother named Leanne Riley

Godly parent: Khione, goddess of snow

Mortal siblings: Step-sister named Claire Riley

Clothes at camp: Charlotte wears the camp t shirt with dark wash super skinny jeans (or jeggings) with white Converse

Clothes at home: A pale coloured (eg white, pale blue, lavender) cami or blouse with dark super skinny jeans and her trusty white Converse.

Formal: A single strap white chiffon dress with ruffles at the top that flows to her ankles. She wears white heels with the outfit and a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant on it.

Best friend (Only one allowed): Any other girl OC :)

Friends: Bridget Xavier, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Clarisse de Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner

Enemies: Piper McLean (she's just WAYYY too perfect for Charlotte to handle, plus she's from the Aphrodite cabin), Jason Grace (Charlotte: YOU DARED TO SHOCK MY OWN MOTHER! I'LL SHOW YOU COCKY SON OF JUPITER!) Most of the Aphrodite cabin

Arch-enemy: Jason Grace (she vowed to get revenge for insulting her mother) and Piper McLean

Love interest: Any male OC :) If not, then pm me :)

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): English, American and German

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): English (most dominant heritage)

Favorite food(s): Italian and Japanese food

Favorite drink(s): Lemonade, Sprite and any type of smoothie (that doesn't contain banana)

Favorite color: Blue and green

Favorite song: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Mr Know It All by Kelly Clarkson, One Day by Charice, As Long As You're there by Charice, Pyramid by Charice, Daylight by Maroon 5

Favorite song artist: Charice and Kelly Clarkson

Quirks: She tends to tap her foot a lot when she's nervous and she fidgets if asked to stay still

Likes: Hanging out with friends, listening to music, singing, reading, trying out her powers, sparring, cold places

Dislikes: JASON GRACE, PIPER MCLEAN, people who judge her for being a daughter of Khione (a minor goddess), really hot sweltering places (eg the desert)

Flaws: Somewhat insecure, not very willing to trust, too independent (doesn't let anyone help her), very sweltering hot places (like in the desert, her power is weakened)

Good Traits: Kind, sarcastically funny, quick-witted, loyal

Fatal Flaw: Charlotte tries way too hard to prove herself even though it is unnecessary for her to do so. She jumps at any chance to make people believe that she is not weak, and can make rash decisions

Personality: Charlotte is generally a nice, outgoing girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Being the "worse" sister all her life, Charlotte never really had a chance to shine at home, because her older sister (by two years) Claire was so "perfect". Charlotte has this thing against "perfect" people, so she hates Piper a lot (so much that you cannot imagine) To strangers, Charlotte puts on a stoic and indifferent face that she apparently inherits from her mother. That's why people tend to shy away from her at first sight, however, they gradually begin to know the bright and warn girl thr is inside if they bother to become friends with her, even with her "unfriendly exterior". When her friends are in trouble, Charlotte would risk anything to help them. And being so independent, Charlotte does not appreciate it when people try to help out in things that don't convert them, and when people offer help, Charlotte feels that the person thinks Charlotte isn't good enough to work on her own, so she usually declines the offer.

Morning glory or night owl: She's sort of in the middle, so an Afternoon Baby :) (I made that up)

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): ADHD, claustrophobic

Weapon: A wickedly sharp Celestial Bronze knife

Other interesting things: Charlotte can control and create snow, as well as flash freeze anything (if it's a larger object then it requires more energy and concentration)

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): She has a great soprano voice, and loves singing as well as listening to music.

**The reason I like Charlotte is that she isn't close to being a Mary Sue at all which makes it nice for a good plot.**

**Winner Two:**

**Apeni entering with OC Nilambari Apsara and Kyle Alexander Rome. Here are they're profiles:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Nilambari "Nila" Apsara

Gender: Female

Age (preferably 13-17): 14

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Long and wavy

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: dark brown

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles):She wears rainbow kitty-cat earrings

Athletic: Not really, usually does more stuff inside and with machines

Height: 5'3''

Weight: 85 lbs

Lower body strength: Not really

Upper body strength: Yeah somewhat, to work with all her tools

Mortal parent: Ria Apsara

Godly parent: Hephaestus( after her personality, he seemed the perfect god

Mortal siblings: None

Clothes at camp: Camp Half-Blood shirt with long skirts

Clothes at home: Any shirt colored pink,purple, blue, green, blue-green or red with a skirt(Never ever wears pants or tights

Formal: A long flowy sea-green and purple gown with rainbow flowers and sparkles.

Best friend (Only one allowed): None

Friends: None

Enemies: None

Arch-enemy: None

Love interest: Nico

I was going to have it be Leo but A) it's her brother B) I don't want a triangle

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Full blooded Indian

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): Indian/Asian

Favorite food(s): Reese's, custard pie, Anything Mexican and Spicy. She is a vegetarian

Favorite drink(s): Root beer, Indian lemonade(It's made differently)

Favorite color: any form of blue-green/purple

Favorite song: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

Favorite song artist: None, likes random songs

Quirks: Nobody knows yet

Likes: machines, shadows, being alone, heat,

Dislikes: water, large groups of people, people she doesn't know, people in genral that aren't close to her

Flaws: isn't comfortable with people. Only talks to people she is close to, wich right now is no one. Even when she sees Percy, she runs away to hide.

Good Traits: If you get to know her, she is like Leo. Also, she assumes her mission on Earth is to serve and help other people,in secret

Fatal Flaw: Fear

Personality: Pretty much what I said. She is the opposite of Leo, her brother. She has a secluded outside, but on the inside, she's a party animal, sort of. As a suggestion, one of the elements of your story could be to get her to open up.

Morning glory or night owl: Active any time from 9:30am to 8:00pm

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): hates heights and getting wet

Weapon: A sword of enchanted electrum( silver combined with gold) with a purple and aqua hilt.

Other interesting things: She thinks people are prejudiced against Cyclopes and Hellhounds, Hades is her second favorite god, (#1 dad), is actually almost as smart as an Athena kid, loves to pair people up in her journal, Likes Athena and Aphrodite. She also likes Artemis, but likes boys more than girls. She also takes after her dad in appearance, but not as ugly as she thinks. Lastly, she wants to visit the Underworld and meet Hades before she dies.(Go awesome god of Death!)

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): Sings soprano and alto and plays Viola in secret

Appearance: She wears colorful self-made jewelry, and her red hair clip is actually a sword she made(see above). She is a girly-girl at heart, so she does show her feminine side, but not even close Aphrodite's kids. Wears contacts.

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Kyle Alexander Rome

Gender: Male

Age (preferably 13-17): 15

Hair color: black

Hair style: very neat and combed

Eye color: blue-green

Skin color: tan

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles):none

Athletic: Yes, but not a ripped dude

Height: 5'10''

Weight: Something average

Lower body strength:

Upper body strength:

Mortal parent: Analine Rome, daughter of Juventas( more info below)

Godly parent: Thanatos

Mortal siblings: none

Clothes at camp: Always whatever's in fashion, in a dark shade.

Clothes at home: Camp is home

Formal: A tuxedo

Best friend (Only one allowed): Nico, when he's at camp

Friends: Percy

Enemies:Clarisse

Arch-enemy:

Love interest: Nila, or any female OC

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): IDC

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): IDC

Favorite food(s): Pizza

Favorite drink(s): Pepsi and/or Coca-cola

Favorite color: Black

Favorite song:

Favorite song artist:

Quirks:

Likes: Anything teenagers like, wothout being a nightmare

Dislikes: Old things

Flaws: Can be immature and nit picky

Good Traits: Is always energetic and child-like

Fatal Flaw: He can't act older than he is

Personality:

Morning glory or night owl: Morning glory

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): ADHD

Weapon: bow and arrow

Other interesting things: He has a confusing back story, His mom is the daughter of Juventas, Hebe's counterpart. She had an affair with Thanatos, after working as his intern for a while. Many years back, after the civil war, Hera tried to combine the camps by switching Kyle to the Greeks, but instead of removing memories, she accidentally removed his years. The newborn was kep at the hotel for a while, then rescued by a Greek demigod. He was brought up at Camp Half-Blood, and people assumed he was a child of Hebe and he lives there. His dad's powers haven't come yet.

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): Can play the guitar and sing better than JB, in his opinion

**They have differences than a lot of people I saw submitted. For one, they're the only children I have ever seen submitted before (and I admit sometimes I look at the competition reviews on who entered) that are children of Thanatos and Hephaestus.**

**Winner Three (Which is actually the forth Demigod but ah well… I can get confusing sometimes…):**

**A guest named Scotti ****shout out! **** With the OC Maria Elizabeth Goode. Here is the profile:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Maria Elizabeth Goode

Gender: Female

Age (preferably 13-17): 16

Hair color: Black

Hair style: Short and spiky

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Skin color: Olive

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): Pierced ears, various small scars.

Athletic: yes

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 101lb

Lower body strength: Yes(she loves to run)

Upper body strength: Yes (Because of her mother she stays very fit; believing it's one of the only ways to achieve her goals)

Mortal parent: Lucas Goode

Godly parent: Nike

Mortal siblings: none

Clothes at camp: Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, faded jeans, blue sneakers

Clothes at home: A T-shirt that says "Boys play; Girls win", faded blue-jeans, her blue sneakers

Formal:

Best friend (Only one allowed):

Friends: Brigit Xavier, Percy Jackson (Though she thinks he's crazy for hanging out with Annabeth)

Enemies: Annabeth Chase (She doesn't like her know-it-all attitude because she feels like she's being beaten by someone), all the Aphrodite,

Arch-enemy: Annabeth Chase

Love interest: Anyone!

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Italian, and Spanish

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): Italian and Spanish, Mostly Italian

Favorite food(s): Pasta, Pizza, Gelato, Anything Italian really

Favorite drink(s): Water, Energy drinks, flavored water

Favorite color: Green

Favorite song: Just about anything upbeat that she can listen to on her prized IPod

Favorite song artist: Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood

Quirks: Bites her cheek when thinking, dances around or hops up and down when bored, eats really fast, messes up her hair so that it will stand up more

Likes: Winning, Joking, traveling, the color green, smiling, hanging with friends (She's a people person)

Dislikes: Losing, bullies, pessimists, monsters, Annabeth Chase

Flaws: Overly competitive, a sore loser, Dyslexic

Good Traits: Competitive, sweet, hopeful, generous

Fatal Flaw: Her fear of losing

Personality: She is extremely competitive and admires anyone who is competitive to. She takes pride in her physical shape because she works hard to stay fit. She is fairly laid back and doesn't normally show anger on the outside; preferring to sulk on her own, or take revenge later

Morning glory or night owl: Morning Glory

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): Dyslexic

Weapon: a celestial bronze short sword she calls Chopper

Other interesting things: Likes to paint her nails with glow in the dark polish, dances around when no one's around.

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!): Not really but she sings anyway

**The reason I chose this one is because it's very different but relatable.**

**Winner Four (Demigod Five!):**

**Agana of the Night with OC Alexis Tyla Bane. Here is the OCs profile:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Alexis Tyla Bane

Gender:Female

Age (preferably 13-17):15

Hair color:Reddish Orange

Hair style:Parted bains, long hair that goes to waist, normally tied in a french braid

Eye color:Metallic green

Skin color:pale

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles):pierced ears

Athletic: She is very and likes studying martial arts such as, ju-jut-su, hapkido, nin-jut-su and kobudo

Height: 5'11"

Weight:132 pounds

Lower body strength: fairly strong

Upper body strength: fairly strong

Mortal parent: Rylane Jessica Bane

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal siblings: none

Clothes at camp: (black leather jacket, white spaghetti strap v-neck shirt, blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.) (orange camp t-shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots) (Yellow tank top and black skinny jeans with black combat boots)

Clothes at home: grey sweet pants, green t-shirt and black combat boots.

Formal: green strapless knee length dress, black belt around waist and silver flip-flops.

Best friend (Only one allowed): Annabeth Chase

Friends: Brigit Xavier, Grover and Will Solace

Enemies: Clarisse La Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll

Arch-enemy: Drew

Love interest: none

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Polish, Italian and German

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now): Caucasian

Favorite food(s): steak and chicken souvlaki

Favorite drink(s): Pepsi and raspberry juice

Favorite color: black

Favorite song: If I die young (The Band Perry)

Favorite song artist: The Band Perry

Quirks: Paces when nervous.

Likes: Music, Martial Arts, Archery, Swimming and Adventure.

Dislikes: People who are rude to her friends, awkward silences and monsters (given)

Flaws: Distrustful

Good Traits: Loyal, Generous and Intelligent.

Fatal Flaw: Loves knowledge above all else.

Personality: She is rather shy and not as outgoing as most Apollo children. She is a bit of a pessimist. Her loyalty is hard to earn but once you have it, it can't be shaken. She is normally a loner.

Morning glory or night owl: Morning glory

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.): ADHD, afraid of falling in love

Weapon: Celestial bronze bow with quiver that never runs out of celestial bronze arrows, a pair of sais and various throwing knives. (All change into a charm bracelet)

Other interesting things: She has a talent for archery and is a natural martial artist. She is par at healing. She actually has a good family life back home and her mom is C.E.O of a large company. {(Dasdric Corp) made up}. She hates being associated as rich. She has the gift of prophecy.

Musically talented: The character is an Apollo kid so she is. (In real life I can play the trumpet and sort of the guitar. I can sing but everyone can)

**The reason I chose this one was because I can make it more relatable to Brigit.**

**Winner Five (Demigod Six):**

**Revenge77 and the OC by the name of Ollie Stoll. Here's the profile:**

Name:Ollie Stoll

Gender:Female

Age:14

Hair color:Redish brown

Eye color:Always changes with her mode.

Tattoos,piercing,or markings:Freckles

Athletic:She is very athletic because she run a lot.

Height:5'3

Weight:at age fourteen 98 pounds.

Lower body strength:average

Upper body strength:fair

Mortal parent:Margret Stoll

Godly parent:Hermes

Mortal siblings:none, but has her demigod brothers Conner and Travis

Camp clothes:Camp shirt and camo cargo pants.

Home clothes:Black spaghetti strap tank top and her cargo pants.

Formal:Yellow sundress with white trim

Best friend:Leo Valdez

Friends:Leo,Brigit,Percy,Conner, and Travis

Enemies:Almost everyone that she and her brothers pranked

Arch-enemies:Skylar Lark

Love interest:Leo Valdez(Watch out Skylar.)

Heritage:American and Irish

Race:American

Favorite food:Cookies

Favorite drink:Strawberry milkshake

Favorite:Navy blue

Favorite song:Good time by Owlcity and Carly Rae

Favorite song artist:Owlcity

Quirks:Never stops stealing

Likes:Sugar,Pranks, and Stealing

Dislikes:People who tell her what to do with in reason.

Good traits:Smart,sneaky,cunning and quick

Fatal Flaw:Unknown

Personality:Jolly, acts like she doesn't know anything,Funny, and hyper

Morning Glory or Night owls:Both

Disabilities:ADHD

Weapon:Knife

Other Interest:Like to learn about building stuff like poetry.

Musically talented:Yes,but she is shy to sing in front of people.

**The reason I chose this one was because Ollie Stoll might add some plotline to the whole Leo/Brigit thing. Who knows! There might even be a twist where Ollie gets Leo instead. Just depends on my mood! *Shrugs*.**

**Winner Six (Demigod Seven. Okay this is driving me nuts!):**

**A guest named Jessica entering with the OC by the name of** **Jadelynn Kai Blair Alex Salinas. Blah, blah! Here's the profile:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last):Jadelynn(Jade) Kai Blair Alex (K.B,K.J) Salinas

Gender:female

Age (preferably 13-17):14

Hair color:jet black

Hair style:messy,choppy,layered,wavy,shortish medium

Eye color:light forest grass green

Skin color:a perfect golden tan

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles):freckles,a scar running from cheek to lower jaw,black angel wing studs

Athletic:yes but not too athletic,curvy,hour glass shape

Height:5'3

Weight:109

Lower body strength:yes

Upper body strength:kinda

Mortal parent:Bella marie salinas

Godly parent:hermes

Mortal siblings:none

Clothes at camp:black boy basketball shorts (or if training or playing capture the flag black ripped jeans)and a green camp shirt with a dark green under shirt with some black converse and her bracelets and anklet and necklace(read clothes at home so you can under stand)and her studs

Clothes at home:light blue faded ripped skinny jeans and a black open dress shirt revealing her green spaghetti strap shirt with word in dark green that say(if you can read this then your a prev)with back convers and a black tie and fingerless gloves and a angel wing necklace and some black and green bracelets and a green heart anklet,black peace studs

Formal:a light green dress with a sweet heartneck reaches knees ,and black vans with a green and black stripped tie and finger less gloves and necklace,bracelets,anklets and her studs

Best friend (Only one allowed):her half bro travis

Friends:Leo,Percy,half bros the strolls,anabeth,Katie,Jason,reyna,frank,clarisse,Luke,nico,Thalia,Apollo kids,Demeter kids,hunters of artemis,hestia,her half bros and sister in hermes cabin,skylar lark

Enemies:Drew,

Arch-enemy:drew

Love interest:Nico

Heritage (mother's side or father's side):Mexican and brazillan

Race (I am not being racist I just need to now):1/2greek(dad)1/4mexican,1/4brazillan(mom)

Favorite food(s):mashed potatoes,fried chicken,tacos,pizza,ham,hash browns,eggs,hot rolls,spinach,green beans,flautas

Favorite drink(s):green root beer

Favorite color:green

Favorite song:missing by Amy lee

Favorite song artist:Amy lee,nightcore,three days grace,nickleback,kat deluna,don Omar,daddy Yankee,jesse y joy,prince Royce,tony dize,ivy queen,lil Wayne,Taylor swift,all American rejects,plan b

Quirks:too much cussing

Likes:Pranking,play fighting,training,Apollo kids,demeter kids,Poseidon kid,Lady Artemis,nature,singing,dancing

Dislikes:Preps,ares kids,capture the flag

Flaws:temper,doesn't trust

Good Traits:kind,calm,sweet,joker,pranker

Fatal Flaw:trust

Personality:rough around the edges but also sarcastic,bad mouth,tough,calm,silent,weird,hyper,bi-polar,temperamental,tomboyish,skater-rocker

Morning glory or night owl:night owl

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.):afraid of heights

Weapon:daggers

Other interesting things:she has a pet wolf named aya that is the color of night and eyes and fur color like her eyes and hair color

Musically talented (I don't need to know this I just love music!):yea,she can sing,dance,play instument even though she's not a child of Apollo

**Okay, she has a bit of a long name but other than that I liked her. The one repetitive thing I see is the weapon use of daggers! Doesn't anyone use a good only trusty battle axe anymore?**

**My own joke. **

**Winner Seven (Demigod eight):**

**A guest by the name of Mango submitted Mia S. Ocean Brownell. Here's the profile:**

Name (First, middle [optional], last): Mia S. Ocean Brownell

Gender: female

Age (preferably 13-17): 14

Hair color: platinum blonde (never dyed once)

Hair style: lots of body to her hair naturally, healthy, short, straight

Eye color: blue/ green (change from different colored blues and greens randomly)

Skin color: caucasion; Californian tan

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): birth mark on her left fore arm

Athletic: can run extremely fast for only short distances, is not a distance runner

Height: 5'3

Weight: 94 lbs

Lower body strength: great lower body strength, played soccer when she was little so that helped

Upper body strength: is a swimmer so she has good upper body strength

Mortal parent: Ivy Brownell

Godly parent: Poseidon

Mortal siblings: Keely(girl) and Grant(boy)

Clothes at camp: CHB shirt with cut up Jean shorts or skinny jeans

Clothes at home: striped brown and red striped shirt or a blue t-shirt, half-bleached Jean shorts, dark brown skinny jeans

Formal: dark blue cocktail dress with black high heels

Best friend (Only one allowed): Katie gardner

Friends: annabeth, Leo, Percy, Katie, Conner&travis

Enemies: Aries & Aries cabin, drew, Mr. D, Nyx

Arch-enemy: Nyx

Love interest: a guy who is kind, trustworthy, respectful yet sporty and daring

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): French, Irish, Celtic, Scottish, Native American, Viking, Scandanavian

Race: white

Favorite food(s): pizza, apples, fries, cake, albacore tuna, sushi

Favorite drink(s): dr. Pepper, water, lemonade

Favorite color: every color

Favorite song: she-wolf and titanium by sia and David guetta

Favorite song artist: (has many)

Talent: is an artist and likes to sing (but not out loud)

Likes: music, talking, comedy, making people laugh, sketching, pizza, swimming, ocean, science

Dislikes: tomatoes (unless it's mozzarella sauce) Nyx, being in pitch black rooms, deserts, PE

Flaws: zones out too much, can be suddenly isolated mentally, cans up her emotions until if someone says something to upset her she let's all her anger out

Good Traits: defensive, friendly, comforting, will take someone else's punishment or take the blame for them,

Fatal Flaw: loyalty because shes scared of loosing friends or family

Personality: witty, puny, has a strong will, unique, interesting, a comedian, sentimental, can crack a joke in any situation to lighten the mood, prudent, philosophic

Morning glory or night owl: night owl

Disabilities (Dyslexic, claustrophobic etc.):

ADHD, Dyslexic

Weapon: celestial bronze sword called Tsunami

Other interesting things: her eyes get enormous when someone brings something bad up out of the blue, doesn't like to talk about her past and is defensive over her past

Musically talented : yes. She plays the pantheon steel halo and guitar

**So, Ya'll are thinking I'm crazy accepting a daughter of the sea god but it will add to things unknown. (Oh stop looking at you're computer screens that way! It most likely plays a major role!). **

**Winner Eight (Demigod Nine):**

**Hope-Hikari submitted Valarie Dimitri Caroll. Here is the profile:**

Name: Valerie Dimitri Caroll (nicknamed Val, again, if you don't mind)

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair color: Strawberry blonde but she likes dieing it some crazy colour like light purple, pink, blue, etc. A different colour every day. Does it ruin her hair? She doesn't quite care.

Hair style: Midback length. She likes pulling it up in a side ponytail.

Eye color: Forget-me-not blue.

Skin color: Tan.

Tattoos, piercings, scars, or markings (Includes freckles): Just her music instrument earrings. She has violin ones, treble notes ones, music note ones, guitar ones, flute ones, piano ones and many more.

Athletic: Not really. She's more of a healer.

Height: 142 cm.

Weight: 34 kg.

Lower body strength: Good but not as strong as Brigit since she actually prefers shooting arrows while sitting down on high tree branches.

Upper body strength: She helps Athena Cabin with their books from time to time so I guess it must be pretty good too.

Mortal parent: Alice Caroll.

Godly parent: Apollo.

Mortal siblings: Four year old Dinah.

Clothes at camp: Orange camp tee shirt. Jeans or flowy skirts.

Clothes at home: Over the shoulder shirts. Flowy skirts and jeans. She wears a headband on special occasions. She likes bright colours. Especially yellow and gold.

Formal: An ankle length gold dress with spaghetti straps (or others of the like).

Best friend: Piper McLean.

Friends: She's very friendly. Almost everyone I guess.

Enemies: Hermes Cabin. How dare they turn her Classical Music arrows into useless blunt arrows! Those useless good for nothings! Those were her favourite arrows.

Arch-enemy: Drew.

Love interest: None. She's still at the stage where she can't think of boys as anything more than friends or family.

Heritage (mother's side or father's side): Asian, Greek, and American.

Race: Asian.

Favorite food(s): Cheese, croissants, plums and chocolates.

Favorite drink(s): Plain water because it's healthy.

Favorite color: Yellow and Gold.

Favorite song: Red and I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. (they're catchy) Oh, and also more classical music like Beethoven but I don't think those are songs.

Favorite song artist: Taylor Swift.

Quirks: She has a rather strange and friendly personality and the worst sense of timing.

Likes: Sunflowers, forget-me-not flowers, all other flowers, having an afternoon nap under the sun and performing during the sing-alongs with her siblings.

Dislikes: Evil mean people who judge others by their looks and the Rafflessia (or however you spell it)

Flaws: Has a double personality where she can go into a blind rage and not think before doing anything. She won't remember anything she did during her blind rage afterwards.

Good Traits: Friendly, Loyal, Trusting.

Fatal Flaw: She trusts much too easily.

Personality: Fun loving and a bit happy-go-lucky but she has a serious side which she very rarely shows anyone, even her mother has never seen it yet.

Morning glory or night owl: Morning glory coz flowers are pretty.

Disabilities: Super hyper even for an ADHD, dyslexic and she hates the smell of feet.

Weapon: Bow and arrows.

Other interesting things: She has read (or gotten others to read for her) Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass so many times that she actually memorized the whole two books. Likes fish although she only eats it when not in camp. Percy hates people eating fish.

Musically talented: She's a daughter of Apollo so that goes without saying.

**Once again sister or Brigit. I said in Alexis Tyla Bane some of the reasons here. **

**This is the final one because the other submissions I got submitted weren't exactly the greatest. **

**First chapter is coming up. Remember to PM. **

**-MoS **


End file.
